Do you feel the life flow?
by 666darknessangel666
Summary: Armin is just a normal high school student with way above average IQ until he meets Eren Jaeger. Eren says he works as a butcher but is he telling the truth? There's also a serial killer on the loose that the police believe could be a whole organization working as one. Why did Armin get dragged into this? T for now could change later. Armin/Eren guys so homos avert your eyes.


Yay! new story! Not so yay! I did this instead of my other stories! Yay! okay. enough of the sarcasm. Sorry about this but this came to me in the middle of the night and if I didn't start right away I'd lose it so here it is my first Attack on Titan fanfic... Yay?! anyway enjoy also **I DO NOT own this anime/manga.**

* * *

Armin was sitting in a coffee shop thinking about how stupid teenagers were these days. It was only the first week of school and already he wanted to drop out. He'd had to talk circles around 15 bullies already, it wasn't all that hard really he'd gotten them so confused they'd forgotten to beat him up. He sighed, downed the last of his coffee, paid, and left. He trudged home and dropped his bag in his room. He plopped down on the couch and flipped on the TV. He channel surfed

for a while before settling on the news. He watched that for a while then decided he might as well do his assigned homework and got to work. He finished it 15 minutes later and looked up. The news was still on and they were talking about the recent spree of murders going on. That wouldn't have held Armin's interest very long except that the murders were apparently very precise and said to be mostly painless. Done with a small but deep incision at the base of the neck that

cut off all feeling from your body as you quickly bled out. The police had no idea of the motive or pattern for the killings yet. They also were considering more than 1 killer, maybe a whole organization. Armin hoped they found out soon, not because of the killings Armin didn't care about that, no he wanted to know who, why, and how. He glanced at the clock and sighed 11:00 he turned off the TV and went to bed. He had school tomorrow after all. He was woken in the morning by a

loud beeping. He groaned and shut off his alarm. He lay there for a couple more seconds then got up. He yawned as he made his way to the shower that would, hopefully, wake him up a little, though it wasn't very likely. He was not a morning person. He finished getting ready and was out the door in 30 minutes. He decided to get himself a quick coffee on his way there and as he was walking through the door somebody crashed into him. He yelped and fell back then looked

up. It was a man about in his early 20's Armin huffed and the man smiled sheepishly "Sorry about that." he held out his hand Armin accepted it the man smiled again "Are you okay?" Armin nodded "Yes. Thanks you for helping me up." The man shook his head "No need to thank me I'm the one who knocked you down after all. You got a name?" Armin smiled a little "My names Armin Arlert. What's yours?" The man held the door open for him

"Eren Jaeger. Nice to meet you... can I buy you a coffee to make up for running into you?" Armin nodded "Yeah. I'd like that." and they went inside. They talked over coffee and agreed to meet up again some other time as Armin had to get to school. Armin smiled as he walked to school. It wasn't very often you met a

genuinely nice guy like Eren. He hoped they'd become good friends, Eren wasn't the smartest person around but he was a good listener and knew lots of interesting things. He worked as a butcher and lived close by. Armin smiled again, yes. He and Eren would be good friends, he could feel it.

~~~~Eren POV~~~

Eren sighed for what felt like the thousandth as the meeting progressed and Mikasa rolled her eyes "Stop sighing. Levi will yell at you, and sit up right." Eren pouted but did as she said though he sighed one more time for good measure she glanced at him "What's wrong with you today?" Eren shrugged "I don't know. I'm bored. I haven't been on a mission in a while." Mikasa nodded "That's it. Well what were you excited about this morning when you came back?" Eren perked up "I met somebody." Mikasa sighed "You know we're not supposed to get involved with people Eren." Eren rolled his eyes "I know but he was so cute, and I bumped into him, I had to make it up to him. Then we started talking about stuff, oh yeah. His names Armin Arlert and-" Mikasa cut him off then "Did you say Arlert?" Eren shot her a confused look "Yeah Armin Arlert... Why?" Mikasa shook her head "Do you EVER listen to Levi in meetings. If we meet somebody named Arlert we're supposed to bring it to Levi's attention." Eren furrowed his brow "Why?" Mikasa shrugged the stood up and cleared her throat. Levi stopped mid-sentence "Yes Ackerman?" "Eren has created contact with Arlert." Levi tilted his head "He has?" Mikasa nodded "Apparently he met him this morning." Levi looked at Eren "Is this true?" Eren nodded "Yeah.. I met Armin this morning." Levi's interest doubled "You met the youngest Arlert?" Eren nodded, confused, "Yeah. I met him and we made plans to meet up again... Why?" Levi ignored the last question "Good job Jaeger your off cleaning duty this week just for that. See if you can't meet up with him tomorrow. I'll be coming along." Eren nodded, feeling very confused but happy to be off the hellish cleaning duty, this seemed to be an excellent stroke of luck. Meet an adorable boy and get on Levi's good side for the week. Things are looking up for Eren Jaeger. Levi spoke again "Also Jaeger you have a mission set for next week so start preparing soon." Eren nodded eagerly. His good day just got a lot better.

* * *

Also yeah this incision at the base of the neck thing... that's from the titans DO NOT QUOTE ME ON THIS I have no idea if that would actually happen in real life but most probably not... Also nobody tell em what would happen or if it could actually kill a person blah blah etc. etc. you get the point. Reviews are very much appreciated.


End file.
